Brave
SPOILER ALERT! Read at your own risk. It is not the wiki’s fault if you are angry because the story got spoiled. Oof. Description In his daydreams, Jensen is the biggest hero that ever was, saving the world and his friends on a daily basis. But his middle school reality is VERY different--math is hard, getting along with friends is hard...Even finding a partner for the class project is a huge problem when you always get picked last. And the pressure's on even more once the school newspaper's dynamic duo, Jenny and Akilah, draw Jensen into the whirlwind of school news, social-experiment projects, and behind-the-scenes club drama. Jensen has always played the middle school game one level at a time, but suddenly, someone's cranked up the difficulty setting. Will those daring daydreams of his finally work in his favor, or will he have to find real solutions to his real-life problems? The charming world of Berrybrook Middle School gets a little bigger in this highly anticipated follow-up to Svetlana Chmakova's award-winning ''Awkward, ''with a story about a boy who learns his own way of being brave! Summary ''Brave ''is a book set into Jensen Graham's perspective. He wants to save the world and be a NASA astronaut. He hates math, but his mother said he'd need it to be an astronaut. In math, Jensen gets a math problem wrong, so Mr. Kristoffer gives extra homework to everyone. Foster and Yanic threaten Jensen after they got extra homework, along with the whole class being totally ticked off at Jensen. Jenny Yao, Akilah Salib, and Felipe walk up, so to avoid them, Foster and Yanic walked away. Jensen thinks of his daily life of a video game. He has to get past math class, the "game monsters" (Foster, Yanic, and two girls), and the prize at the end of the day is the art club. In English class, Ms. Lee tells everyone to get in groups, but Jensen has no one. Ms. Lee needed someone to leave their group to join Jensen. He was very surprised to hear Jorge Ruiz say, "I'll do it, Ms. Lee."At art club, Penelope Torres, or Peppi, rushes in, severely excited. She explained that when Jaime Thompson and her were in the library, they talked to Mrs. Pratt, and she said they were going to have an Arts Festival at their school with a costume contest, prizes, and even author events. She said that one of the authors was going to be J.Y. Smith, author of the My Badly Drawn Life book series and Ina Cruz, who was going to do a drawing workshop. Everyone got super excited, but Jensen was a bit nervous because he had no idea who those authors were. After the art club meets, Jensen went to the library and asked for a book written by J.Y. Smith and one by Ina Cruz. Mrs. Pratt asked him if he wanted to be on the waiting list, and he said yes. When he left, Yanic and Foster spotted him and started chasing him. Jensen rushed over to the newspaper office and stayed there for a while. Jenny offers him to work on a project with him, and Jensen immediately says yes. Briefly, a few days later, Tessa Winston accidentally forgot to put Jensen on the Arts Festival Group chat, he gets math tutoring, he has to read a lizard brain packet, weeks later, for the interview, he confesses that he didn't read it, Akilah explains what the lizard brain culture is, but when Jensen said he isn't being bullied, Jenny gives him a packet he should fill in to see if he's being bullied. On all of them, he says no, but except for the last, "does someone save you a seat? Do you feel isolated/lonely?" Jensen answered, "maybe". His books he was on the waiting list for came. He started to dislike My Badly Drawn Life, but loves Ina Cruz's books. On the day of the interview, Jensen said he wasn't comfortable with talking about his bullying experiences. Jenny doesn't ask Jensen for help anymore after that. Jensen's whole week is then filled with disappointments, and gets to the point where Jensen feels like nobody would ever need him. That very day, he gets the flu and stays home for a whole week, feeling even worse about his life. Jensen notices flyers hung up that say, "Justice 4 Felicity! Bring her back!" He asks Peppi what was going on and she said that, during the costume contest, a school admin came and said to change her clothes because they were too short, but Felicity refused to change. So they said she violated the dress code rules and suspended her. Jensen realizes the newspaper crew could fix this, and goes to their office. Jenny and Akilah have a huge fight. Akilah quits being in the newspaper crew. One day, Jensen chats with Akilah and he made her realize that their fight was a lizard brain reaction. Akilah apologizes and so does Jenny. Akilah has the idea to write a petition to bring back Jenny. All art and science club students were told to get one hundred signatures (all together) by the end of the day. It works, and Felicity Teale comes back. After Jensen told the newspaper crew about Foster and Yanic bullying him repeatedly, Akilah suggests telling them he doesn't like them hurting him. When Jensen does, Foster realized he was doing things wrong, but Yanic didn't take him seriously. He took Jensen's classes and accidentally broke them. Felipe, Akilah, and Jenny entered the room, revealing they were filming everything. They wanted proof for bullying. Foster and Yanic got suspended and Mr. Ramirez fixed Jensen's glasses. Tessa Winston apologizes to Jensen for teasing him, after the school board launches a bullying prevention program because they saw the video of Yanic breaking Jensen's glasses, and reviewed the lizard brain study. When Foster's suspension is lifted, at lunch, Jensen asks Foster if he could sit with him. Category:Books